1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for assisting people confined to wheelchairs and the like. More specifically, it relates to a folding armrest and tray assembly.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Individuals with disabilities using power wheelchairs often have limited reach and are unable to use traditional desks and tables. In some environments, such as restaurants and the workplace, these individuals use trays attached to their wheelchair for convenience and accessibility. While there are many wheelchair trays on the market, none store out of the way when not in use without increasing the width/dimensions of the wheelchair, which interferes with accessibility. Most designs are rigid, one-piece designs that are bulky and do not fit the user. The problem is that these trays are fixed and require assistance to attach and detach. Moreover, they must be stored elsewhere on the wheelchair when not in use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight tray that is simple to use and is integrated into the ergonomic armrest design of commercially available wheelchairs. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome.